PROLOG (Affaction)
by Maxie BlackWorld
Summary: Cinta tak jauh dari pandangan mata !
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Enhy Anggraeni**

**Tittle : Affection**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan namja itu *Tunjuk ChangKyu* is mine**

**Warning : Typos, geje, absurd, Crack Pairing**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Copyright : Ide cerita dan karakter dalam FF ini, asli dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya-lah kebetulan semata**

**Backsound : NP_SJ-You Are The One **

**Cast : "RP C.Y.L.I.X Fams" (Changmin,Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Hangeng,Heechul,Kyungsoo,Minho,Key,Sandara,Chorong) And Cast 'Figuran' setiap Chapter.**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa orang yang tulus mencintaimu tak jauh dari pandangan matamu ?**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(PROLOG)**

**~Art Apartement (Seoul)~**

Semilir angin tepat menerpa wajah namja yang tengah berdiri di balkon apartemennya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Tatapan datar yang ia keluarkan dari mata dark brownnya akan membuat semua orang terlihat takut bahkan berfikir hal aneh. Kadang ada yg mengatakan 'Apakah dia vampire' 'Apakah dia bukan manusia' 'tatapannya sungguh menakutkan'.. yahh mungkin seperti itulah tanggapan-tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka setelah melihat dengan jelas tatapan namja tersebut.

"hhhhhh~~" hela nafas namja itu.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia berdiri di sana tanpa pergerakan apapun. Namja itu berjalan memasuki apartnya dan mengarahkan langkahnya kearah kamarnya.

'07.48'

Namja itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas setelah itu mengambil ranselnya dan dipakainya dipundak.

"Baiklah Max Changmin,, dalam waktu 5 menit kau sudah harus berada disana.." gumam Changmin dengan tekad bulatnya.

Changmin berjalan keluar apartnya dan tak lupa menguncinya juga,, walaupun ia tau tak akan ada pencuri yang bisa masuk diapartemen semahal itu. Ia berjalan kearah parkiran dan mengambil sepedanya. Setelah itu di kayuh-nya sepedanya ke tempat tujuan dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hyundai Choi Corp~**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari seseorang datang dan tengah memperhatikan ia sedari tadi.

"Choi Minho,, appa ingin bicara?" ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat putra tunggalnya itu.

"Nde appa" ucap Minho dan beralih menatap dengan penuh tanya.

"Minho,, appa akan memasukkanmu di Kyunghee University..apa kau suka ?" Tanya to the point sambil menatap Minho.

"Aku ikut appa saja" ucap Minho terseyum.

"Arrasso,, appa sudah mendaftarkanmu di-Kyunghee dan mengambil jurusan hukum.." ucap dengan raut wajah senang.

'Hukum..bahkan appa selalu menentukan apa yang ia mau tanpa persetujuan dariku' batin Minho miris.

Minho hanya mentap tanpa berkata apapun. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Bahkan membela dirinya sendiri sajapun tak bisa. Minho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Caffe Cream Ice HanMin~**

"GEGEEEE.." teriak salah satu namja dengan kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Wae Ming?" Tanya namja itu sambil menatap namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"…" namja yang dipanggil Ming itu hanya diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia sangat kesal dengan namja yg tengah berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Yakk Tan Sungmin,, waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng begitu kesal dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hiks..hiks..huweeeeeee Han-gege memarahiku.." ucap Sungmin kekanakan di-iringi dengan tangisannya.

"hhh.." Hanggeng menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan menatap Sungmin. "Ming,,jangan seperti anak kecil..kau tak lihat kita banyak pelanggan.. aku tak mungkin mengurusimu,, kau sudah besar bahkan kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri Ming" ucap Hangeng sangat lembut dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Hiks..Mianhae,, aku mengecewakanmu" ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Hangeng.

"Arrasso yeobo,, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ne.." ucap Hangeng tersenyum seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin lalu mencium bibir M istrinya itu sekilas.

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena perlakukan manis suaminya 'Tan Hangeng'. Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang berdiri didepannya dan telah resmi menjadi istrinya setahun yang lalu.

"Yakk kalian menodai mataku,, aishh tak adakah tempat lain Hyungdeul.. " ucap namja yang bernama Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Ehh Kyungie.." panggil Sungmin saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"aishh,,sudahlah aku pulang dulu.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua pasangan sejoli itu.

Hangeng dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah polos Kyungsoo. Hangeng kembali menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Saranghae Tan Sungmin.."

"Nado Saranghae Tan Hangeng.."

Jawab Sungmin lalu memeluk erat Hangeng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cho House~**

"CHO KYUHYUN..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMARKU BRENGSEK" teriakan marah dari namja cantik yang bernama Heechul menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"aishh berisik skali" ucap namja yang bernama Kyuhyun datar tanpa dosa. Ia melanjutkan baermain game di PSP-nya yang baru dibelinya kemarin siang.

"CHO KYUHYUN.." teriak Heechul lagi dari arah kamarnya.

'Game Over'

Seketika mata namja itu membulat tak percaya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh.." teriak Kyuhyun keras dan seketika itu juga Heechul membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"Kyuhyun-ie.." panggil Heechul dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat lucu saat melihat Heechul berada didalam kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menatap Heechul heran.

"CHO KYUHYUN KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK" teriak Heechul kesal sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Kyuhyun tak enak bahkan ia merasakan aura hitam tengah mengelilinginya dan saat itu juga Dia "ANDWEEEEEEEE"

.

.

.

**~Supermarket~**

"Aku butuh daging sapi,,Labu,,Wortel dan blablablablablabla.." ucap yeoja itu tanpa jeda sama sekalipun sampai membuat yeoja yang tengah mendorong troli belanjaan itu kesusahan.

"Yakk bisakah kau pelan-pelan..aku bingung harus mengambil apa dulu.." ucap yeoja satunya kesal dengan raut wajah yang tengah menahan emosi-nya.

"Ahh mianhae.." sesal yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sekitar 45 derajat.

"Sudahlah" ucap yeoja satunya lembut "Jadi eonni apa Cuma ini saja belanja untuk hari ini?" Tanya yeoja tersebut pada yeoja yang ia panggil eonni itu.

"Hm ne,, Chong-ie hanya itu" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arrasso Dara eonni" senyum Chorong melihat Dara dari belakang.

Chorong menyuruh Dara menunggu dimobil dan dia yang akan membawa belanjaan itu ke kasir dan membayarnya.

"Eunghh.. Nona skrng giliran antrian anda.."

"…"

"Nona.." panggil kasir itu sambil memegang tangan Chorong dan menggoyangnya.

"Ehh.. " kaget Chorong dan menatap kasir yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. 'Tuhan dia sangat sempurna' batin Chorong. Ia pun tersenyum dan memberikan semua barang belanjaannya pada kasir yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya itu.

" 50.000 won.." ucap kasir itu sambil memasukkan belanjaan Chorong ke kantong yang lumayan besar.

Chorong memberikan uang 50.000won pada kasir namja itu dengan senyuman khas miliknya. "Ige.."

"Gamsahammida Nona,, berkunjunglah lagi.." ucap kasir itu sambil menampakkan senyumannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku menanyakan siapa namamu?"

"Maaf nona,, sebaiknya anda pergi.. banyak yang mengantri"

"Namaku Park Chorong,, dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu.." ucap Chorong sekilas dengan percaya diri seraya berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Kasir itu kaget mendengar penuturan Yeoja yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namja itu memperhatikan punggung Chorong yang mulai menjauh lalu tersenyum. 'aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu yeoja gila' batin namja itu sekilas.

'aku harap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita' batinnya senang sambil menghampiri Dara yang sudah lama menunggunya didalam mobil.

.

.

.

**~Sungai Han~**

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah menghampiri namja lainnya. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja yang sedari tadi melamun itu.

"Key.." panggil namja manis itu tanpa menatap namja yang dipanggilnya tersebut.

"Hm.." gumam namja yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Aku lelah,,aku ingin kita sampai disini saja.." ucap namja itu dengan suara serak. Air matanya lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf.." Gumam namja satunya lagi.

"Hiks..hiks.. sangat sakit saat mengetahui kau akan bertunangan.. apa selama ini kau tak menganggapku hah? Hiks.. buat apa hubungan ini bertahan selama 2 tahun jika akhirnya akan seperti ini,,KIM KIBUM" teriak namja itu melepaskan semua bebannya yang seminggu ini telah menghantui pikirannya.

"…."

"Aku membencimu" ucap namja manis itu seraya menghapus air matanya kasar. "Anggap kita tak pernah saling kenal dan semoga kau bahagia dengan calon tunanganmu itu.." ucapan lanjut namja itu dengan datar dan tajam.

Namja itupun pergi meninggalkan namja satunya seorang diri. "Mianhae,, Saranghae Kyungsoo" ucap Key berbisik dan tak sadar air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

**Hai readers *bow *lambaikan tangan**

**Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya bisa back lagi dengan menghasilkan karya baru :D**

**Hoho :D bagaimana readers,, baguskah? Jelekkah? Adakah yang penasaran siapa namja kasir itu?**

**Mohon di-Review ^^**

**Kkkkkk XD mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan cerita FF ini..**

**Jika banyak yang suka,, Author mungkin akan mempublish Chapter pertamanya dengan cepat..**

**Dan untuk sequel dari LRH mohon sabar menunggu,, Author masih sedang berfikir..**

**Terima Kasih.. Annyeong **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Enhy Anggraeni**

**Tittle : Affection**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan namja itu *Tunjuk ChangKyu* is mine**

**Warning : Typos, geje, absurd, Crack Pairing**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Copyright : Ide cerita dan karakter dalam FF ini, asli dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya-lah kebetulan semata**

**Backsound : NP_SG-Seoul Song**

**Cast 'Figuran' : Kim Jaejoong & Hyeju Ulzzang**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa orang yang tulus mencintaimu tak jauh dari pandangan matamu ?**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

Seorang namja dengan tinggi 187cm, rambut undercut, dan mata darkbrown tengah berjalan di koridor 'Kyunghee University' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari benda berwarna hitam yang dipegangnya. Bahkan terlalu serius dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Shim Changmin.."

Langkah namja itu berhenti dan menekan tombol pause pada psp berwarna hitam yg sedari tadi merebut perhatiannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di-artikan.

"Changmin.." teriak namja itu sambil berlari kearah Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang? Dan Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Bahkan kau mematikan telfonku brengsek—" Tanya namja itu bertubi-tubi dengan raut wajah kesal.

"eunghh mian Kyu.." ucap Changmin dengan menampakkan senyum polosnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau berhutang jawaban padaku! jadi untuk mengakui kesalahanmu,, kau harus mentraktirku sampai aku puas.." ucap Kyuhyun menamppakkan senyum evilnya.

"Mwo? Yak kau mau membuatku bangkrut Kyu" kaget Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang senyum evilnya.

'Mati kau Shim Changmin..' batin Changmin meringis.

"Kajja Maxie chagi.." ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik Changmin kearah kantin dengan hati senang.

.

.

.

Changmin hanya mampu meratapi dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap.

"hhhhh~" Changmin menghela nafasnya pasrah sambil mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Kemudian iapun menatap Kyuhyun kembali dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kyu,, aku tau kau marah? Kenapa malah memaksakan dirimu untuk makan bersamaku?"

"…" Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Changmin.

"Kyu,, jangan seperti ini.." ucap Changmin dengan perasaan bersalah seraya mengambil sumpit ditangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"KAU ANGGAP APA AKU MAX CHANGMIN? KAU ANGGAP APA AKU SEBENARNYA? AKU SAHABATMU DAN AKU BAGIAN DARI KELUARGAMU.. ITU YANG KAU KATAKAN PADAKU DULU SEBELUM KAU MENINGGALKANKU DISINI DAN PERGI KE JEPANG" teriak Kyuhyun marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terus menatap tajam Changmin.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan rasa bersalah. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun sama skali.

"Apa aku bukan sahabatmu lagi Max" Tanya Kyu dengan raut wajah sedih. "Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku saat kau pergi dan saat kau kembali" lanjut Kyuhyun miris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Changmin berdiri dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat. "Mianhae.." ucap Changmin berbisik.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, namun setelahnya ia juga membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu dengan sayang.

"Boghosippoyo Minnie.."

"Boghosippoyo BabyKyu.."

.

.

.

(Di Tempat lain dengan waktu yang sama)

"Gegeeeeeeeeeeee.." panggil Sungmin sambil berlari kearah Hangeng dan memeluknya erat.

"Ehh.." Hangeng hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja ia tak mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.  
>"Waeyo yeobo.." Tanya Hangeng heran dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.<p>

"Kau tau aku diterima menjadi guru olahraga di Kyunghee.. ah aku sangat senang" jawab Sungmin senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hangeng.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Hangeng tak percaya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan menatap matanya bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum lembut. Hangeng langsung memeluk erat Sungmin sambil mencium pucuk kepala istrinya itu berulang kali. "Chukkae Ming.." ucap Hangeng senang.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Hangeng sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Wae ming" Tanya Hangeng bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah istrinya.

"Aku lapar.." jawab Sungmin manja sambil mengelus perutnya yang datar.

Hangeng yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum. "Kau mau makan apa hm? Bulgogi,,Jjamyeon..ataukah sup iga sapi?" Tanya Hangeng seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Aku mau Ice cream *O* " ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Arrasso" Hangeng tersenyum lembut. "Kajja kita makan.."lanjut Hangeng sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memberhentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Hangeng penuh tanya.

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga café?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Hangeng tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Kan ada Jaejoong dan istrinya sayang.. kau tak usah khawatir" jawab Hangeng sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya sendiri.

"Istri? Jaejoong sudah punya istri? Siapa?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"kau belum tau?" tanya Hangeng balik.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah polos.

"Dia Hyeju,, karyawan kita juga.." Jawab Hangeng gemes melihat kepolosan istrinya.

"Eh,, jinja? Kapan? Kenapa mereka tak mengundang kita?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan wajah kesal.

"Mereka mengundang kita Ming,, tapi aku tak memberitahumu.. heheh mian aku lupa" Jawab Hangeng memperlihatkan cengiran pabbonya. "Lagian juga hari pernikahan mereka pas dengan hari bulan madu kita di Shanghai" jawab Hangeng lanjut seraya menangkup kedua pipi Ming.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap Hangeng. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian memeluk Hangeng erat.

"Yak Han-gege, Sungmin hyung, kalian berdua menodai mataku" ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup pintu café tersebut dan menggandeng tangan Hyeju seraya menghampiri pasangan HanMin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan beralih menatap pasangan JaeJu.

"Kau mengganggu Jae.." ucap Hangeng dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Oh iya Jae,, aku titip café-ku dulu.. aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu bersama Sungmin" ucapnya Hangeng lanjut sambil menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari café.

"mwo,,YAKK.." teriak Jaejoong kesal melihat Sungmin dan Hangeng pergi.

Hyeju yang melihatnya hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

"Sudahlah oppa,, kita kencan disini saja.." ucap Hyeju lembut seraya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Hm,, arrasso chagi.." Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Hyeju sambil mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

*Kyunghee University*

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm" gumam Changmin.

"Choi Minho Kembali.."

"…"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dari samping dan mengikuti langkah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Dia akan masuk disini juga.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Changmin. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Changmin jika mengetahui Minho sekaligus orang yang tak sengaja membuat kedua orang tua Changmin meninggal telah kembali ke Korea.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan info itu?" tanya Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Mmhh.. buku pendataan mahasiswa baru" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Changmin hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun.

'Pabbo,,Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa memberitahunya" batin Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mobil sport mahal berwarna putih memasuki area Kyunghee university. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya mampu memandang takjub. Terlihat seorang namja turun dari mobil tersebut. Namja itu terlihat tengah memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Dia seperti tokok-tokoh namja dalam komik anime Jepang yang kubaca"

"Dia sangat tampan tapi terlihat manis juga"

"Omo,,tatapan matanya.."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Bisikan-bisikan keluar dari mulut yeoja-yeoja yang berada di area tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan namja itu.

Mata yang bulat namun kecil itu mampu menarik perhatian seorang yeoja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"D-dia.."

"Eonnie.."

"…"

Yeoja yang memanggil sedari tadi itu menghampiri yeoja satunya dan mengikuti arah pandang yeoja tersebut.

"D-dia kembali.." ucap yeoja yang bernama Dara saat menyadari yeoja satunya juga kaget dengan keberadaan namja yang di-perhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Eonnie.." Yeoja yang bernama Chorong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Dara was-was.

Dara meneteskan air matanya tanpa sengaja dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiks..hikss.. kenapa dia kembali disaat aku sudah mulai melupakannya" ucap Dara dengan nada bergetar.

Chorong yang melihat saudara kembarnya itu menangis,, langsung memeluknya dan berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Uljima eonnie" ucap Chorong sambil mengelus punggung Dara.

"…"

"Kajja,, kita pergi dari sini.." ucap Chorong lagi seraya menarik tangan Dara dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikan itu hanya risih dan berjalan masuk ke gedung KU.

'Aku tak yakin hidupku akan tenang setelahnya' batin Namja itu pasrah.

.

.

.

Terlihat satu namja tengah menghampiri namja satunya dan menepuk pelan bahu namja tersebut.

"Aku harap kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.."

"…" namja yang ditegur itu hanya diam sambil terus menatap mahasiswa baru di KU.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai readers *bow *lambaikan tangan**

**Hoho :D bagaimana readers,, baguskah? Jelekkah? Adakah yang penasaran siapa namja kasir itu?**

**Mohon di-Review ^^**

**Kkkkkk XD mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan cerita FF ini..**

**Jika banyak yang suka,, Author mungkin akan mempublish Chapter keduanya dengan cepat..**

**Dan untuk sequel dari LRH mohon sabar menunggu,, Author masih sedang berfikir..**

**Terima Kasih.. Annyeong **


End file.
